


The Stuff of Magic

by VesperNexus



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Basically late night PWP, Because there aren't enough for this ship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperNexus/pseuds/VesperNexus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was entirely innocent. Really.</p><p>He didn’t even notice how he was positioned; lying in between those (long, long) legs with Daniel’s hands clutching at his shoulders uselessly in an attempt to push him off. The younger’s man’s head was tilted back into the couch they cramped into, the lean, unblemished neck brushing against Merritt’s fingers as he trailed his hands further up to where Daniel was most ticklish. Evidently enough, neither of them realised- not Daniel who’s eyes were closed and lips (full, ridiculously inviting) lips parted in laughter- nor Merritt, who’s hands fit perfectly on those narrow hips or that lithe waist- how compromising their position was.</p><p>Or, the one where on thing leads to another and lots of "stuff" happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stuff of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Folks.
> 
> Here's a lemon, plotless, just something that came to my head late at night because there aren't enough stories in this fandom, let alone this ship.
> 
> Again, this is Lover's Hermit or, J. Daniel Atlas/ Merritt Mckinney. Explicit content ahead, consider yourself warned.
> 
> Do enjoy.

**The Stuff of Magic**

Merritt didn’t even know how they ended up in that position.

One second Daniel’s throwing a pillow at him from across the room- for _no reason_ (okay, maybe there’d been a reason, maybe he’d been making fun of the other magician tearing up at the end of _The Return of the King_ , but seriously- totally unwarranted)- when he’d launched himself at the younger man. Without even thinking about it, his fingers found the pressure points along the magician’s torso and pressed, rubbing the pale skin through the thick fabric of Daniel’s sweater and relishing in his laughs as he tickled him mercilessly.

It was entirely innocent. Really.

He didn’t even notice how he was positioned; lying in between those (long, _long_ ) legs with Daniel’s hands clutching at his shoulders uselessly in an attempt to push him off. The younger’s man’s head was tilted back into the couch they cramped into, the lean, unblemished neck brushing against Merritt’s fingers as he trailed his hands further up to where Daniel was most ticklish. Evidently enough, neither of them realised- not Daniel who’s eyes were closed and lips (full, ridiculously _inviting_ ) lips parted in laughter- nor Merritt, who’s hands fit perfectly on those narrow hips or that lithe waist- how compromising their position was.

Neither noted exactly how close they were to one another; how tightly Merritt was pressed between the legs that subconsciously lifted to bend at the knee, imprisoning him ( _kinky_ , Merritt’s mind unhelpfully supplied), his lips perhaps a little too close to Daniel’s, their chests pressed tightly together- sharing warmth and something so _much more intimate._

It’s only when his fingers pause- one hand at the showman’s hip and the other poised carefully beneath his cheek- and Daniel finally opens his eyes, lingering with traces of mischief and _fun_ , cheeks flushed a pale pink against that _ever so pale_ skin, do they realise.

There’s a moment when neither of them say anything. Merritt can feel his heart beating roughly and loudly against his ribcage, and can feel the similar _thump_ beneath his fingers at the crook of Daniel’s neck. Daniel, whose breaths are coming slowly but a little heavily and match Merritt’s own, whose weight is now almost entirely resting on the illusionist. It’s the moment following this, when Merritt’s trousers feel a little tighter than they should, and Daniel’s lying beneath him- _legs wide open_ and _entirely_ submissive, does it happen.

It only takes a soft whisper in the otherwise silent apartment, a light voice speaking in _such_ a tone it sends a tingling from his chest right down to- well, _down._ When Daniel’s plump lips part a little more and he _honest to god- moans,_ the most sinful sound Merritt has _ever_ heard-

“ _Merritt._ ” Well, it’s enough to get things _rolling._

He doesn’t even notice it until his fingers are at Daniel’s chin, caressing the cool skin and tilting those lips just a little higher, lowering himself impossibly close and covering the showman’s mouth with his own.

It’s a little slow at first, the good kind of slow he’s always seen in movies but never quite believed in- languid perhaps, yet with something to it- something burning like _passion._ Daniel’s lips are as soft and warm as he’s ever imagined them, tongue inviting and tasting sweet and sharp and fresh all at once. He’s running his own tongue along those white teeth, hands holding on a little tighter to the younger man beneath him.

It quickens then- the kiss- it becomes a little more fervent, a little more heated- excited. His pants are getting tighter and the showman’s hands are coming to his shoulders- pulling him down harder into him, bodies pressed flush together with no space whatsoever in between. His legs press an inch closer together and Merritt kisses back quicker now- far quicker, eagerly, almost aggressively.

They only break apart when they have to take a breath, and Merritt regains himself faster than Daniel does- taking the chance to glide his teeth and bite along the younger man’s lower lip. Daniel moans again, soft, and heated and _lustful_ , and it goes straight down to the desire stirring in the pit of Merritt’s stomach.

It’s when he looks into those impossible pools of grey and blue, when the fingers at his shoulders hold on tighter, when the flush to pale skin has become _that much_ darker, does he decide the layers of clothes separating them are far too many.

So he sets a plan in motion.

His hands run down to the other magician’s waist, firm and secure and strong, and lift them both up and off the couch.

Daniel lets out a little breath of surprise against Merritt’s neck, and quickly adjusts, wrapping those (sinful) legs around the older man’s waist. Merritt doesn’t waste another moment; he’s regaining his footing and rushing Daniel to the room.

They don’t make it quite so far.

They should have, but just as they get there Daniel decides he’s a little too impatient and Merritt feels warm lips along his neck, lingering, passionate and _teasing._ So he gives the younger man what he wants, and slams him against the door of the room.

Daniel’s legs are still wrapped around him, but he moves one hand down to his backside (through the jeans _damn it_ ), and ravishes him right then and there.

They’re kissing with so much _lust_ and _desire_ they almost forget to breathe; Daniel’s arms moving around Merritt’s neck and Merritt’s rising manhood grazing over the showman’s jeans.

When they break apart, they’re moving again, Merritt landing them on the bed without even bothering to close the door. He’s on his knees on the mattress, and his position makes it so Daniel’s in his lap, legs at either side of him with his lips locked around the younger’s man neck again.

Daniel’s eyes are closed, head tilted back and lips opening in a moan filling Merritt with so much desire for a moment he fears his trousers will burst.

It doesn’t quiet happen like that, though. Rather, Merritt repositions them to that he’s leaning against the headboard and they’re not so closely flushed against each other. He takes a moment- as they break apart- to take in the entirely submissive magician sitting in his lap, looking every bit as if he belonged on the front of an _explicit_ magazine or website (hair tousled, cheeks tinged pink, lips kissed swollen), before he literally tears those tight jeans off.

A few buttons go flying, but Merritt can’t find it in himself to care, and apparently neither can Daniel, who’s soon pulling off Merritt’s own trousers with the same enthusiasm. They take off a few more layers hurriedly, with shaking hands and eyes filled with so much _desire_ \- until Daniel’s just in his sweater and Merritt’s in his dress shirt.

He takes a moment.

Daniel’s absolutely beautiful.

Lying, at his mercy, legs spread and bear. There’s endless pale, smooth unblemished skin. The showman’s blushing under the obvious scrutiny, hands still pressed against Merritt’s shoulders when he’s pulled in. Merritt kisses him with all he has.

“You’re beautiful.” There’s another moment of absolute silence before his hands are running over those thighs and under that sweater, and he’s leaning over to pull out the lube in the drawer beside the bed.

They don’t wait long. Merritt coats his fingers generously, and Daniel rises a little higher on his knees, forehead pressed against the hypnotist’s. The older man draws him in for another deep kiss, one hand rubbing uneven circles on the flesh beneath his sweater and lining his fingers at the younger man’s entrance.

It only takes a second for him to insert the digit, slowly and carefully as not to hurt the other man. Daniel breaks the kiss and holds on to Merritt a little tighter, teeth gnawing against his lower lip. And then the finger’s in entirely, and the showman’s breathing is a little less controlled.

Merritt starts moving the digit, in and out slowly, and Daniel rocks against the movement, hands wrapping themselves around Merritt’s neck. It’s smooth and there isn’t any pain in the showman’s expression, and Merritt’s so thankful. They’re both letting out light breaths, pants, soft intakes of air in between their movements.

It’s when the long finger moving inside Daniel curls slightly and grazes over _that_ spot, does his let out a moan- light and soft and so, _so_ pleasant to hear,

“More, Merritt…” he urges the older man, and who’s Merritt not to comply?

He slowly adds another digit, moving at a quicker pace now. Their pace is steady and quickening, and Merritt’s member has become red and swollen at the tip, almost painfully hard. When he’s grazing against that spot inside Daniel, and the showman’s wetting his lips and he notices Merritt, he inches closer and his knees fall and rise a little faster with the movement. One of his hands no longer steadies him, and instead moves from Merritt’s shoulder and he wraps those slender fingers around the long, large shaft. Merritt moans and twitches, accidently sending those fingers in deeper.

Daniel manages to maintain his composure however, and begins to run his own digits along the shaft; up and down in a hurriedly quickening motion like the fingers pumping themselves inside him.

He wraps his entire hand around the member and begins to move faster, in jerking motions and harsh breaths, and Merritt is right there with him. There’s pre-cum leaking onto his fingers and they’re sliding easily along the warm shaft, pumping and pumping and _pumping._

When Merritt adds a _third_ finger, Daniel doesn’t stop.

They move faster though, Merritt pushing his fingers inside Daniel’s tight heat even quicker, in rhythm with the beat of his heart. The showman’s jerking the shaft more rapidly and tightly, and his entire hand is dyed in sticky white liquid. They don’t take a moment to pause until Merritt slows and Daniel nods, and the fingers begin to retract.

Merritt immediately missed the heat when his fingers leave, and apparently so does Daniel, who slumps against him, fingers letting go of his shaft. He’s about to say something, anything- to reassure the younger man- when Daniel does what’s probably one of the most erotic things Merritt has ever seen.

With flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes, tousled hair and positioned right over Merritt’s erection, he brings those lean fingers to his lips and _runs his tongue_ over Merritt’s cum, licking the white liquid from his digits and allowing it to run across his lips and down his chin and his _throat,_ Christ. It takes all Merritt has in him not to come right then and there.

But because he knows what’s waiting for him is somehow better, he readjusts himself a little more comfortably and takes a moment to rub some of the sticky whiteness on those fingers across Daniel’s lips and just a little on his chin (he’s _marked_ ) before placing both hands at the younger man’s hips and nodding to him.

Daniel nods back, and his hands are again at Merritt’s shoulders. The older man’s member is already shining with lube and his pre-cum, but Merritt knows it’s a whole lot bigger and _longer, wider, thicker_ than three fingers (maybe _six, Christ_ ), and hopes this won’t hurt Daniel too much.

When the showman begins to lower himself onto his manhood, Merritt feels absolute bliss. Daniel’s eyes are tightly shut and his face is buried in the crook of Merritt’s neck as he slides down gradually- inch by inch, down past the head and _down, down, down,_ and Merritt’s enveloped by this magnificent tight heat and he thinks this is the best kind of sin. His fingers are bound to leave grooves, bruises on Daniel’s hips tomorrow, yet neither can bring themselves together and Daniel sheathes himself on Merritt’s large member another inch. And another. And another.

Merritt groans when he’s taken all (seven? Eight?) inches, and Daniel moans sinfully into his neck. Those slim legs are stretched impossibly far around him and they both take a moment to breathe (breathe, _breathe_ ), before Daniel steadies himself with a few deep inhales and moves back up.

It’s absolute bliss. The movement starts slow and Merritt’s shaft is reappearing as Daniel moves himself up and up and up until he reaches the head, and then the hypnotist and lowering him down even quicker. Daniel adjusts to the massive size inside him ridiculously quickly, and Merritt doesn’t think about what that can mean. Rather, he takes hold of those pale, narrow hips just beneath the tight black sweater, and lifts Daniel up, before he’s sliding down again even quicker.

And before either of them know it, Daniel’s moaning so loudly Merritt has to force himself not to come and knows that there’s no way the neighbours _don’t_ hear, and he’s mercilessly pounding into the lithe, slender, willing body above him. Their pace is quick and full of lust, it isn’t sweet or slow or anything in between. Daniel’s moving up, and higher, and then he’s _riding_ Merritt at a pace which leaves them both breathless.

Merritt pushes up to meet those rapid, hard thrusts, and he barely makes it in time. He’s moving to roughly and with such force, with every thrust there’s another sound escaping through Daniel’s throat.

“Merritt, oh god, _Merritt!_ ” With every pound, he’s moaning and calling out the hypnotist’s name and Merritt thinks it’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. Daniel’s lips are forming an almost silent mantra dedicated to him, every word glazed over with _want_ and _need_ and _desire._

“Merritt, _harder, Christ-”_

And Merritt’s submitting, because Daniel sounds like he was born to do this, like one of those _exotic artists_ only the millionaires could afford to pay for because they’re so _perfect._ It only takes another look, the younger man, skin tinged pink, hair messed, _moaning his name, riding his member_ like there’s no tomorrow, eyes glazed over with lust and _want,_ to have him shuddering and coming.

Daniel comes with him, and he rides out their orgasms until the end, until Merritt’s seed is dripping endlessly from his heat and over the hypnotist’s shaft.

When they stop, they’re breathless and sweating and there’s seed dying the bed and their clothes and _Daniel_ , who weakly rises- all the previous energy simply _drained_ from him, and Merritt’s member slowly slips from inside him. He lets out a quiet content noise and limply falls from Merritt’s grasp to land tiredly beside him. He’s completely spent and something different wells in Merritt’s chest at the thought that he’s the reason why.

He shifts, and lies back down before turning, so he’s facing the figure of the man he’s just come inside. Daniel’s eyes are fluttering open, and Merritt can still see traces of his seed on the illusionist’s lips and just across his cheek. His soiled sweater has ridden up to reveal bruised hips and legs, and his thighs are coated with more of Merritt’s seed which leaks from his entrance. His hair is tousled and his eyes are clouded over, fingers curled at the edge of a discarder pillow. Merritt thinks it’s the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen.

(He wonders how Daniel will walk tomorrow) and takes a breath, before his fingers are moving again to lift Daniel’s chin a little, and then he’s laying another kiss on those swollen lips. It’s content, soft, _glad,_ and he’s kissed back with just as much care.

They take a moment to gaze into each other’s eyes, before Daniel’s orbs are shutting and Merritt’s leaning over to pull the sheets on top of them. Daniel inches closer to him as he covers them, and Merritt knows they should get cleaned up because the room smells like _that_ , but right now, he can’t quite be bothered. Instead, his arms moves to loops itself to Daniel’s waist, and draws him a little closer. Daniel lets out a light content sigh, and that’s how they fall asleep.

*

Morning comes too soon, and when he wakes, Daniel’s still in his arms and the door is shut.

He’s suddenly _ever_ so thankful he’d pulled the sheet over them last night, but still…

“Never gonna live this down…” he hears a soft mutter from beside him, and looks over to Daniel who’s looking at the door too. He chuckles, and smiles at the magician.

“We could always deny it.” Merritt’s being playful, but he can’t help the slight worry that inches its way into his tone. He doesn’t want to think about what the new day might mean, if Daniel’s decided this was a mistake, or…

“I don’t want to deny it.”

And then he’s leaning down and they’re kissing, and kissing and kissing, and then Daniel’s nipping at his lips and sliding from the bed to the adjoining bathroom. There’s a limp to his step, and Merritt loves that he’s the reason. Yet Daniel’s still a little too quick for Merritt to catch, and he slips away, sly smirk on his soft features and wearing nothing but that sweater he knows they’ll have to wash in secret.

“I call first shower!”

At least some things never change.

*

“So, what’d you guys get up to yesterday?” Jack asks, _innocently_ , over breakfast. Daniel seems completely invested in his cereal and just shrugs, whilst Merritt takes the time to answer over his coffee.

“…Not much.”

“Weird. Neighbours told us they heard something yesterday.”

“Yeah?” Merritt lifts an eyebrow, “Like what?”

“Praying,” Henley inserts, “well, they said it sounded like _really loud_ praying till the banging started.”

Daniel chokes on the milk a little.

“Yeah- like someone was jumping on the bed, or screaming or something. Must’ve been _hell_ of a _mouthful_ though.”

Merritt buries his face in his coffee.

“ _Riding_ on the bed hard and long, all _night_ , can you believe those guys?”

Daniel coughs again and Merritt knows this is going to be a _very_ , long morning.

 

 


End file.
